thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Christian Thompson (EAM)
Christian Thompson'''Last name revealed 'is the main character and protagonist of [[The Dissolve of The Dead|''The Dissolve of The Dead]]'s, Ends All Means. He is a survivor of the zombie outbreak and current boyfriend of Madeline Gatlin. He is the first leader of the community, the Greenspun Sanctuary and former apprentice of Karl Eastman. In Season 1 of the series, he goes to The Charleston Settlement with Madeline and Jason to meet two leaders in the settlement. During this time, he encountered a crashed plane crash with multiple survivors during his time in the settlement. Personality Nothing is known about his personality before the apocalypse. However, it's clear by Season 1 of Ends All Means that he is dealing with some mental problems with his own. Inspiration "My inspiration to him was myself. Usually, I would think "Hmm what would I do in the apocalypse" as a "What If" scenario. Even though I don't believe this Christian would do the things in Ends All Means, I would say they are similar in a difference sense." '' Pre-Apocalypse Henderson, Nevada TBAIt's been confirmed that his backstory will be revealed Post-Apocalypse Fear The Walking Dead ''Main Article: Christian Thompson (Fear The Walking Dead) Video Game Main Article: Christian Thompson (Video Game) Novella Main Article: Christian Thompson (Novel Series) The Walking Dead Season 1 "Better For Worst" In a flashback, Christian wakes up and sees the cabin on fire. He picks up his eye patch and searches for Jessica, he encounters an unnamed member of the Jigsaws and kills him by stabbing him in the gut. He finds a unconscious Maddie on the tree and picks her up. He runs out and yells for help. In the present (a year later), he is carving his staff. Maddie comes from the behind and checks on him, she asks him if he's okay but he explains he's not and is guilty about Lin's death but Maddie explains it wasn't his fault. Jason walks to him and asks him if he's okay and Christian responds that he was "okay for the moment". They go into the truck to a group In another flashbaack, he is walking with Lin and talking to him about science before the outbreak. They encounter a abandoned house, they go to it and search for stuff. However, Lin is shot in the chest by Jessie and he shoots Jessie two times. He goes to a dying Lin, telling him he'll be okay but Lin dies before Chris could do anything. In the present, Christian wakes up from sleeping by Maddie. They get out of the car to be in the settlement, The Charleston Settlement. During when he is walking with Maddie and Jason, he encounters Melissa Holmes gardening and Melissa sees Maddie and Christian. They decide to hug and embrace. "Jigsaw Puzzle" In a flashback, Christian is seen outside with the dead body of Lin. He stabbed him in the head before he could turn, a undead Jessie walks out and is kicked by Christian onto a table and is locked. In the present day, he is still hugging Melissa. She stops and asks Christian and Madeline about Joyce and Siddiq, Christian explained that Joyce died and then asks Melissa asks how she died. Madeline explain that she was bitten and refused to be put down. Christian tells Jason that he needs to comfort his friend in which, Jason responds by agreeing to Christian. During a town hall meeting, he meets a boy named Mike Wheeler, who asks him what the meeting is about. Christian replies by saying he doesn't know. This is when he meets Jane Ives and she asks where he is from, he explains he is from a community. In another flashback, he finds a abandoned store and encounters a fresh body of a walker. This is when he is attacked by a bandit named Tira, she ends up trying to choke out Tira but she is stabbed in the throat by Christian. After this, he gets his composure and looks down at Tira's body as he looks at himself in horror. "The Sleeping Grounds" When Christian is walking, Jane Ives stops him and questions his whereabouts. This is when Christian decides to tell her part of what happened in a gunfight, (gunfight in Season 3 of Lost Hands). In a Flashback, Christian is carrying a unconscious Madeline. He calling out for help when Jason sees him and calls out his name, causing Christian to run to Jason. Once they are there, he runs to a nearby abandoned cabin. However, Jason hears zombies and goes in. This prompts Christian to softly set her down, find a nearby axe and kill some of the zombies. After killing them, he gets Madeline inside the house and sets her down on the couch. Jason tends to her and Christian tries finding a light and finds a large LED flashlight and shines it upwards. Jason tells Christian that she needs hot water because she has smoke in her lungs. Christian runs to the kitchen, pulls out a pot without a handle, gets two bottles of water, gets the axe he killed the walker with and runs out of the cabin. He runs to the wood and in a moment of hysteria, he chops down wood ruthlessly. This makes him tired and he passes out. He wakes up a short time later in on the mansion couch, he goes to Jason and checks on her, Jason reveals that she is breathing normally but still need hot water. He goes outside, sets up a fire and makes hot water. After a minute Later, he give Jason hot water. Afterwards, Jason thanks him for getting the water and walks away until Jason calls out his name from the mansion, Christian runs inside and sees Madeline waking up. He kneels to Madeline and tears start running down. When she wakes up, he apologizes for getting in her into fights against groups (mainly The Jigsaws). She responded by saying it's not his fault due to him trying to protect her and people he cared. They embrace each other with a hug and a kiss. Once the sun rised, they decided leave the cabin and found a truck. Once they left, they decided to go to Eastman's farm. Two Hours Later, they made it to Eastman's farm. Only to find out that he has died, which this causes him to breakdown in sadness and anger. Madeline asks him what he was like, he responded that he was like a father to him and helped him survive in the zombie world. This is when Jason asks him where they should go and Christian replies by saying they don't know while looking at the sunrise over the now abandoned Atlanta City. The flashbacks stops and Christian is seen holding a small stick that says, (M + C) and walks away. "Is There A Part Two?" Christian and Madeline are walking and talking. Christian explains his problems hes dealing with to Madeline, Madeline tell him that he can always talk to her. They both embrace each other with a kiss and a hug before they see a plane crash down to a woods area. They decide to make it over there and head back to the Settlement. They both get on the motorcycle and drive to the plane. Once they are there, they find a dead pilot named Gus and Chris decides to stab Gus in the head before he could turn and then they see a house close by and walk to it. When they get there, they see multiple survivors named Jim, Selena, Hannah Jones and Frank Jones inside the mansion. Christian tells Madeline to get help and pick the group up for help. Once they are picked up, they decided to head back to the Greenspun Sanctuary and sees a man in the same hood from the group, The Jigsaws and decide to investigate. They follow the figure and once they get close to his cabin he walked in, the ambush him. Revealing, the man, John Kramer and only wants him for questions. "The Last Part of Us" John questions him about why Christian wants to talk to him. John then goes on to explain that he has cancer, which shocked both Christian and Madeline. Madeline and Christian huddle up and they decided to leave him as John refused to come with them. Before going, John mentions a couple but Christian didn't know and both Madeline and Christian drove away. Once there, they follow Joel and Hector to a medic room where multiple people are sick and laying on medic beds. "Pathogen To Sickness" After helping Vincent, he and Jason decided to check on the Water Station. When they get there, Christian sees walkers and walker blood in walker tanks, he informs Vincent in which Vincent is cut off from talking due to Edward reanimating. When they find their way in the station, Jason and him are knocked out. "Seven Deadly Sins" Christian wakes up to see a man named Henry and his group aiming his guns around. They both introduce themselves and once they are done, they leave the room. Christian manages to pull out a knife from his boot and stab one of the men in the leg and then stabbing them to death. Then as Christian helps Jason and Maxwell escape and gear themselves, another member walks in, resulting in Christian shooting them. They both split with Jason running outside with a AK-47 while Christian heading to the roof with a rifle. After killing one of the members that was in the group and getting Henry up, Henry get into a scuffle, resulting in Henry getting shot and falling to his death. Once back at the group, they make it to the Greenspun Sancutary, they find the 12 zombified residents and decide to shoot them down. They then find Vincent with a needle in his hand with the body of Edward on the floor, dead. He then decides to go check on the front gates as he's been notified that someone is at the gates. This is where he sees Jedediah and his group. "Whereabouts" TBA Season 2 TBA Killed Victims * Jessie Kramer (Alive) * Lin (Before Reanimation) * Tira (Alive, Before Reanimation, Off-Screen) * Chad (Flashback, Zombified) * Tina (Flashback, Zombified, Along with Jason Michaels) * Nelson (Flashback, Zombified, Along with Jason Michaels) * Eric (Zombified) * Gus (Before Reanimation) * Franklin Quinn (Alive) * Jack (Alive) * Mary Ken * Henry (Alive, Before Reanimation) * Sarah Larson (Indirectly Caused) * Numerous counts of zombies Trivia * His name is the same name as the creator of Lost Hands and Ends All Means, Undead Jastus. ** Except his last name is not Thompson. Appearance Season 1 * Better For Worst * Jigsaw Puzzle * The Sleeping Grounds * Is There A Part Two? * The Last Part of Us * Pathogen To Sickness * Seven Deadly Sins * Whereabouts Season 2 * TBA References